Dice (CTD)
Dice is only the current name of this Eshu who seems to have lived countless lifetimes but instead has a great secret. Overview Dice is always quick to point out the his current name is his favorite of all. "It captures the spirit of the times," he'll say with a smile or wink, or "God may not play dice with the universe but I do and I intend to win." Of course, he says this only if you are lucky enough to meet him face to face. He's a legendary wanderer, notoriously hard to locate even among the Elegbara, and has a habit of disappearing for a dozen years or so at a time then reappearing with a new face over his old soul. Some of the younger Eshu think this is a result of constantly dying and being reborn in rapid succession and makes him a sort of cartoonish figure of misfortune; blundering into a trap, dying, and heading of to reincarnation with cheerful abandon. He doesn't mind the reputation, though, and may even have added some of the stories to his name himself. There is no denying his wisdom or power, though, and he has become something of a guardian angel to the Tribe with a superb record of showing up at the last moment to save some poor elegbara. Dozens of Elegbara owe him a life debt but he laughs it off if they bring it to his attention with a comment that he'd expect it of them if their places were reversed. He also shrugs off his power, claiming anyone who keeps their eyes and ears open for a while can do the same. The Secret Few suspect the real reason Dice has such magical power or memory. He is in fact one of the Síocháin; one of those rarest fae who have perfectly balanced the twin halves of their nature and so become effectively immortal. His last incarnation was actually nearly a thousand years ago. He began switching faces frequently to keep his friends and enemies alike from guessing his secret. Currently he has the face of a young ile-titu which speaks volumes about his attitude towards others expectations both in and out of the Tribe. Despite what some grumps think, he is solidly Ojo in outlook with a bent to the Prankster part of the Eshu legacy. His jokes, though are always designed with a lesson for those willing to learn. His staggering lifespan has allowed him to become what every Elegbara dreams of being: Fluent in hundreds of languages, master of more than a dozen Arts, walker of every trail and trod on Earth and in the Dreaming, and witness to more acts and teller of more tales than most folks have hairs on their head. His irreverence is his way of handling the weight of so many years and conceals a noble soul dedicated to teaching and guiding his fellow elegbara toward what he has attained. Current Whereabouts Lately he has become increasingly interested in a mysterious relic once thought to be located on the Isle of the Mighty but now with unknown location. He is uncharacteristically silent about what it does or why it is his duty to reclaim it but stories have begun to spread that he is asking others for help and that makes the elders of the Tribe nervous. If one as great as Dice needs help, what does that say about the power of the artifact? References # CTD. Kithbook: Eshu, pp. 70-71. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Childlings (CTD) Category:Eshu (CTD)